Harry coś dostał
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony pijana ucieczka z imprezy na koniec wojny. Lekkie Ron/Hermiona. Głównie Harry/Ron.


**Tytuł oryginału: _Harry gets lucky_**

**Autor****: **_**slantedknitting**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.

* * *

**

Usta Harry'ego drgały w wysiłku, aby nie zacząć się śmiać, kiedy Ron po pijanemu wyznał Hermionie, że on i Lavender robili więcej niż tylko się całowali. Harry wiedział jak daleko Ron i Lavender się posunęli i, chociaż nie lubił zbyt dużo o tym myśleć, wiedział, że Ron kłamał, kiedy mówił godzinę temu, że jest prawiczkiem.

Hermiona wyglądała na głęboko zmieszaną.

— Hermiono, przepraszam. — Oczy Rona skierowały się na Harry'ego i Harry odmrugał. Kiedy Ron próbował zareagować na tryskające morze reakcji u Hermiony, jego oczy przesuwały się gwałtownie pomiędzy jego dziewczyną i najlepszym kumplem. Harry patrzył z niknącym nastrojem. Ron często patrzył na niego inaczej kiedy był pijany, patrzył na Harry'ego jakby był ogniwem trzymającym go przy życiu. Harry nie wiedział, co oznacza to spojrzenie. Wiedział tylko, co chciał, żeby oznaczało.

Hermiona pocałowała Rona, aby się zamknął i Harry spojrzał w inną stronę. Nie był wystarczająco pijany, żeby to oglądać. Nie był też wystarczająco pijany, żeby coś robić — nie lubił topić się w alkoholu. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby to zrobić. Oczyszczając gardło, odwrócił się i spojrzał na tapetę. Chciał wyjść, ale nie mógł. Trwała impreza, impreza z okazji końca wojny, a on i przyjaciele uciekli z niej razem. Jeśli wróci tam sam, uczestnicy imprezy, chcący podziękować mu i wznieść toast, zaatakują. Nie mógł stawić temu czoła samemu, zwłaszcza, gdy nie był trzeźwy.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie zapomnieli o jego obecności, Harry odwrócił się z powrotem, aby stawić im czoła. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że żałował, iż w ogóle przyszedł tu z nimi, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie cierpiał być wyróżnianym na imprezach. Ron był na swoim łóżku, jego kolana odchylone na bok. Opierał się na łokciach i patrzył, jak Hermiona oblizuje ostrożnie jego erekcję.

Harry zamrugał, sparaliżowany, przerażony i zdegustowany.

— Cholera, Harry! — Ron spojrzał na ruch pochodzący z kąta Harry'ego i złapał głowę Hermiony, używając jej aby zasłonić swój penis.

— Ja po prostu... wyjdę — mruknął Harry, sięgając apatycznie do klamki.

— Nie! — Hermiona odwróciła się i stanęła niepewnie, odsłaniając speszonego Rona. — Nie idź, Harry.

— Um — zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry — taa, idę.

Hermiona złapała swoją różdżkę i rzuciła czar na drzwi, zanim Harry mógł obrócić klamkę.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nienawidzisz imprez!

— Tego nienawidzę bardziej, Hermiono, proszę, wypuść mnie! — spanikował Harry i szarpnął klamkę, ale ani drgnęła.

— Masz. — Hermiona wzięła butelkę Ognistej Whisky i pchnęła ją w pierś Harry'ego. — Weź to, weź to! — Ręce Harry'ego uwolniły drzwi i zatrzymały butelkę przy jego brzuchu. — Zostań z nami, proszę.

— Hermiono — powiedział Harry, ściskając butelkę i starając się pozostać spokojnym. — Jesteś pijana, Ron jest półnagi, a ja desperacko, desperacko chcę wyjść. _Proszę_, wypuść mnie stąd.

— Musisz mi pokazać jak mam zrobić Ronowi loda!

Harry zamrugał. Jego mózg pracował na przyspieszonych obrotach, starając się zrozumieć sens pijackiego wybuchu Hermiony. Nie patrząc na Rona, odchylił głowę i wziął duży haust Ognistej Whisky.

— Co?

— No dalej. — Hermiona złapała jedną z dłoni Harry'ego i pociągnęła go z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie nadal leżał Ron, odsłonięty. — Pokaż mi.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Ron nie protestował. Właściwie, Ron patrzył na Harry'ego zdesperowanymi oczami, co powodowało ciasnotę w spodniach Harry'ego.

— Um...

— Proszę, Harry. — Hermiona sięgnęła po butelkę i wzięła tak długi łyk, że Harry myślał, iż mogła się utopić. Kiedy skończyła, wzięła kolejny. — Pokaż mi.

— Skąd wiesz, że wiem jak? — zapytał Harry, odrywając spojrzenie od nęcącej erekcji Rona.

— Jesteś chłopakiem — powiedziała swoją najlepszą ekspresją trzeźwej Hermiony — wiesz, co byłoby dobre, gdyby ktoś robił ci loda. Prawda? — Harry przytaknął bez nadziei na uwolnienie. — Więc mi pokaż.

— Ron? — Harry odważył się spojrzeć w pożądające, niebieskie oczy Rona.

— Pokaż kobiecie! — Ron opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Harry zagryzł swoją wargę. Ron był chudy. Harry również, ale Rona było przynajmniej dwa razy więcej.

— Więc — powiedział Harry, potem przełknął i spojrzał na penisa Rona — najpierw... najpierw powinnaś...

— _Pokaż_ mi — nalegała Hermiona, siadając obok stóp Rona i patrząc w górę na Harry'ego. Harry uklęknął pomiędzy nogami Rona i położył swoje ręce na bladych udach Rona.

— Cholera — sapnął Harry w erekcję Rona, na co ten drgnął.

— Zrób to, Harry. — Głos Rona był napięty z pożądania i pragnienia i czegoś jeszcze, czego Harry nie mógł zidentyfikować.

— Cholera — wymamrotał Harry ponownie, zanim wziął główkę penisa Rona w usta. Ron westchnął ciężko i uniósł biodra, starając się wepchnąć więcej siebie w usta Harry'ego. Ignorując badawczy wzrok Hermiony, Harry przesunął swoje ręce do góry i przycisnął Rona mocno do łóżka. Wciągnął zapach Rona i jęknął cicho w pulsujący penis Rona. Ron napiął się, kiedy Harry zsunął swoje usta dalej w dół jego penisa. Harry cofnął swój język i potarł nim spód główki Rona, kiedy drasnęła ona tył jego ust.

— Cholera, Harry — wyjęczał Ron i sięgnął, aby przesunąć palcami po karku Harry'ego. Harry drgnął i jęknął na ten dotyk. Ściągnął swoje policzki ciaśniej i ssał mocno Rona, szybko wyciągając z niego szczyt. Ron mruknął słabo, kiedy jego mięśnie napięły się i spuścił się w ciepłe usta Harry'ego. Harry usiadł tak szybko, jak mógł i przełknął. Podnosząc powoli oczy, spotkał aprobujące spojrzenie Rona.

— Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co robił twój język, Harry, ale myślę, że załapałam. — Hermiona patrzyła wygłodniale na wciąż twardy penis Rona.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na nią. Przysuwała się, owijając rękę wokół Rona. Schodząc jej z drogi i wstając, Harry złapał Ognistą i pobiegł do drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył, że nadal są zamknięte, wziął różdżkę Hermiony i cicho je odblokował. Nie patrząc do tyłu na Hermionę czy Rona, Harry uciekł rozpaczliwie z pokoju, dławiąc się szlochem.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się w ogrodzie Weasleyów, leżąc pod drzewem, gdzie padł wczorajszej nocy. Jęcząc i pocierając bolącą głowę, usiadł zmęczony i po omacku szukał różdżki na ziemi dookoła. Nie było jej tam, ale za to była pusta butelka po Ognistej. Położył się z powrotem, marząc o poduszce albo przynajmniej miękkiej kupce piachu.

— 'Dobry, słońce.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę na Ginny. Mruknął w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął rękę. Złapała ją i pomogła mu wstać.

— Która godzina?

— Południe. Wiesz, że znalezienie ciebie zajęło nam cztery godziny? — Ginny puściła dłoń Harry'ego i skrzyżowała ręce.

— Uch... nie, nie wiedziałem tego. Dlaczego znalezienie mnie zajęło wam cztery godziny? — Harry patrzył na jej złą minę, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien zacząć uciekać.

— Rzuciłeś na siebie osłony zanim odleciałeś, draniu.

— Przepraszam! — Harry cofnął się o krok. — Przepraszam. Ja nie... Byłem wkurzony, Ginny. Nawet nie pamiętam wychodzenia na zewnątrz wczorajszego wieczoru.

Wywracając oczami, Ginny poprowadziła go do środka.

— Idź do góry i ubierz się.

Harry odwrócił się od niej i zaczął iść schodami do pokoju Rona. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru zalały jego umysł. Nagi Ron, błagająca Hermiona i... on... on, dociśnięty do Rona, ssący i liżący. I ciepłe palce Rona na jego karku.

— Och, cholera. — Harry zamarł z dłonią na klamce, patrząc przerażony na drzwi.

— Harry, czy to ty? — zabrzmiał głos Rona ze środka pokoju.

Harry cofnął dłoń i odwrócił się, aby uciec na dół, ale Ron otworzył drzwi, złapał jego ramię i wciągnął go do środka. Kiedy go puścił, zamknął drzwi i zakluczył je. Harry rozejrzał się. Hermiony nie było.

— Ron, spójrz, słuchaj — powiedział Harry, gapiąc się na swoje stopy — co do wczorajszego wieczoru, cóż, przepraszam. Byłem pijany, stary, naprawdę... naprawdę zalany i ja... Hermiona mnie o to poprosiła... szczerze. — Skrzywił się na to, jak beznadziejnie brzmiał.

Ron nie odpowiedział. Harry przesunął się i schował ręce do kieszeni dżinsów, wciąż patrząc na swoje stopy.

— Harry. — Palce u nóg Rona pojawiły się w polu widzenia.

— Gdzie tak w ogóle jest Hermiona?

— Harry.

— Jest w kuchni, jedząc lunch?

— Harry.

— Też mógłbym zjeść trochę.

— Harry.

— No co do cholery, Ron? — Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał się w spokojne, niebieskie oczy Rona. — Ssałem twojego kutasa i wszystko, co potrafisz powiedzieć, to moje imię?

Ron zmarszczył nerwowo brwi. Harry przełknął, starając się zignorować oczywiste uczucie na twarzy Rona i w jego oczach.

— Harry... Hermiona nie wiedziała, stary, nie wiedziała, że ty... ona nie chciała cię zdenerwować.

— Zamknij się.— Harry zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach. — Zamknij się, Ron. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie muszę tego słuchać.

— Musisz. — Ron przybliżył się jeszcze o krok i położył dłonie na napiętych ramionach Harry'ego. — Obiecuję ci, że musisz.

Harry zacisnął usta ze strachu i złości.

— Gdzie jest Hermiona?

— Nie ma jej.

— Nie ma?

— Nie ma.

— Co masz na myśli, Ron, mówiąc „nie ma"? Gdzie jest? — Harry cofnął się spoza zasięgu Rona, który opuścił ręce.

— Jest... jest w domu, stary. Wyjechała tego ranka.

— Dlaczego?

— Poprosiłem ją o to. — Harry wstrząsnął głową i starał się dostać do drzwi. Ron powstrzymał go. — Ona też chciała wyjechać. My, um... my nie jesteśmy... razem, stary.

— Pewnie, że jesteście — wymamrotał Harry, gapiąc się na ich stopy. — Wy... wy się kochacie.

— Kocham ciebie. — Głos Rona był cichy, ale wyraźny.

Harry ponownie wstrząsnął głową.

— Ty... ty kochasz Hermionę. Kochasz dziewczyny. Ty... ty przeleciałeś Lavender. Z tysiąc razy, przeleciałeś ją. Prawdopodobnie wczoraj przeleciałeś Hermionę.

— Przestań tak mówić. Harry, posłuchasz mnie? Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. — Ron przysunął się o krok i położył dłoń na karku Harry'ego. Harry spiął się. — Zawsze cię kochałem, Harry. Zawsze. Z Lavender... to z Lavender to było tylko po to, żeby moja siostra się zamknęła. Te rzeczy wyrwały się spod kontroli zanim mogłem to zakończyć i... żałuję tego. Naprawdę, żałuję.

— A Hermiona? — sapnął Harry.

— Kocham Hermionę. — Ron położył drugą rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, kiedy ten próbował się odsunąć. — Jest moją przyjaciółką. Jest naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką. Naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką. Nigdy nie czułem do niej czegoś tak silnego, co czuję do ciebie. Ale... nie jestem... nie powinienem czuć czegoś takiego do faceta, do mojego najlepszego kumpla... do ciebie. Zamiast tego skupiłem się na niej. Cholera, Harry, możemy porozmawiać później?

— Em... — Harry odważnie spojrzał w oczy Rona.

— Mogę cię pocałować?

— Możesz? — Harry'emu udało się pokazać drżący uśmiech.

— Czy mógłbym cię pocałować, cholerny draniu?

Zamiast odpowiadać, Harry owinął ramiona wokół Rona i zmiażdżył razem ich wargi. Ron potknął się do tyłu i upadł na łóżko, ciągnąc Harry'ego na siebie. Harry oparł się na rękach po obu stronach Rona i desperacko ssał jego język.

— Harry...

— Zamknij się.

— Harry...

— Zamknij się.

— Harry! — Ron delikatnie odepchnął Harry'ego. — Przestań mi powtarzać, że mam się zamknąć.

Harry przytaknął i polizał wargi.

— No więc?

— Chciałem powiedzieć... Mogę... Mogę... Obróć się na plecy. — Ron zwalczył rumieniec na policzkach, przewracając Harry'ego na plecy.

— Co ty... och, och, Ron, cholera. — Harry zagryzł swoją wargę, kiedy palce Rona grzebały przy guziku jego spodni. Po chwili, spodnie Harry'ego były na podłodze, a Ron patrzył na niego z pożądaniem, pragnieniem, tęsknotą i miłością.

— Czy to jest w porządku? — zapytał cicho Ron, owijając swoje długie palce wokół twardniejącego penisa Harry'ego.

— Lepiej niż w porządku. — Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.


End file.
